


Unexpected Celibacy

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 120: Hard Work. Set during ‘Boom Town’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Unexpected Celibacy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 120: Hard Work. Set during ‘Boom Town’.

Jack doesn’t think he’s ever spent so much time with anyone (two people, actually) who he fancies without sleeping with them. He’s not kidding when he tells the Doctor he’s hard work.

The irony is not lost on him that Rose and the Doctor are both out on dates, albeit not with each other, while Heartbreaker Harkness is alone on the TARDIS. Not only is he not sleeping with either (or both) of them, but somehow he’s found himself unexpectedly celibate.

He thinks he’ll buy that drink for the Doctor. Hard work or not, this state of limbo can’t continue.


End file.
